Noche de Bodas
by LindaAkane
Summary: Ella no emitió sonido alguno, no sabía qué podía decirle, su cabeza estaba hecha un torbellino, y toda su concentración estaba allí, en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, con sus ojos muy abiertos, totalmente avergonzada, examinándose minuciosamente y cubriendo su cuerpo en vano. Sentía el ardor en sus mejillas. Aquello que observaba con temor, no era más que su reflejo


**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_**

 **One-Shot**

 **Noche de bodas**

Tocó la puerta por segunda vez muy despacio, esta vez le habló.

\- Akane, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó el pelinegro con tono preocupado del otro lado de la puerta.

Akane dio un respingo al percatarse del llamado de su esposo; sí, su esposo, sonaba lejano aún y le costaba acostumbrarse, y cómo no.… si apenas hacía unas horas los habían declarado marido y mujer. Aún no lo podía creer, sin embargo, en su mente seguía pensado en él como su eterno prometido.

Con su llamado había logrado sacarla del shock en el que se encontraba, y por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que llevaba tocando la puerta desde hacía una eternidad. Ella no emitió sonido alguno, no sabía qué podía decirle, su cabeza estaba hecha un torbellino, y toda su concentración estaba allí, en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, con sus ojos muy abiertos, totalmente avergonzada, examinándose minuciosamente y cubriendo su cuerpo en vano. Sentía el ardor en sus mejillas. Aquello que observaba con temor, no era más que su reflejo

\- ¡Ni loca saldré así! - exclamó con expresión de horror en el rostro – pero ¿qué estaba pensando cuando lo compré? - dijo llevándose las manos al rostro, frustrada. Ahora mismo estaba terriblemente asustada, sin querer salir a enfrentarlo y exponer su cuerpo de esa forma frente a él. Recordó la vez que fue a comprarlo, estaba tan feliz… rememorando el día en el que él, al fin, le había confesado sus sentimientos. Aunque no era la forma que ella siempre se había imaginado, fue de la manera más graciosa y dulce - _Mira que robarme un_ _beso y salir huyendo_ \- pensó y enseguida, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Instintivamente llevó los dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos con las yemas al revivir en su mente aquel momento.

 **FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba próxima la fecha de su boda, estaba con los preparativos y sólo le faltaba ese pequeño detalle, realmente deseaba que esa noche fuera especial e inolvidable. Esperaba que a Ranma le gustara, ya que esta vez, nadie influyó. Ella lo eligió - _Tal vez estoy_ _demasiado entusiasmada_ \- pensó - _Es peligroso salir de compras cuando se está tan feliz._

Pasaba por una tienda de lencería y fue allí cuando lo vio, en el maniquí, sus ojos se iluminaron - _¡E_ s _bellísimo!_ \- pensó cómo se vería con aquel conjunto puesto. Se imaginó luciendo tierna, delicada y sexy, sí, justo eso era lo que quería. Así que suspiró hondo y entró con valor a conseguir aquello que deseaba. Cuando dudó por un momento, las empleadas del sitio no se lo permitieron, hicieron todo tipo de comentarios, como que, seguro que dejaría a su esposo con la boca abierta, que se vería hermosa una chica tan joven como ella y con ese cuerpo... en fin, diciendo cuán linda se vería y lo ideal que era el atuendo para la noche de bodas. Eso fue todo, ni se lo probó, sólo pidió su talla y lo guardó con mucha ilusión hasta que llegara el día.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Y ahora estaba allí, aterrada frente al espejo, sus dudas, miedos e inseguridades habían decidido salir a atormentarla - _¿y si aun_ _viéndome así no le parezco del todo_ _femenina? -_ resopló apesadumbrada - _o más bien piensa que es muy atrevido para alguien_ _como yo..._ \- torció el gesto.

Y no era que se viera mal, tal vez ese era el problema, es que ese bendito atuendo era demasiado provocativo, ¡diablos! dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¿Cómo podría presentarse así frente a Ranma? ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella…?

Se trataba de un corsé blanco que le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo y que, desde la parte del torso, tenía apenas una fina tela con transparencias y encaje de flores, dándole un toque muy delicado a la prenda. Más abajo, unas diminutas braguitas de encaje, que apenas cubrían lo necesario, unas medias a medio muslo blancas transparentes, que contrastaba con la piel nívea y tersa de Akane, haciendo que sus piernas saltarán a la vista con un brillo hipnótico. Dio un último vistazo al espejo tratando de infundirse seguridad, se veía tan increíblemente sexy que, si su ahora esposo le hacía un comentario de aquellos, conociendo lo bocazas que era, se iba a quedar viuda antes de lo previsto. Y con ese pensamiento en su mente se decidió a salir.

No tardó más de dos segundos en tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando volvió a acobardarse nuevamente, pero ya había estudiado la situación y no había salida, a no ser que se pusiera de nuevo su vestido de novia. Estuvo tentada a hacerlo si no fuera porque ya no lo soportaba; a pesar de ser bellísimo, la tela empezaba a irritarle la piel causándole un picor terrible. No se pondría aquel vestido, aunque le pagasen, además ya había cumplido su cometido. Aún recordaba el rostro de su esposo al verla entrar en la Iglesia vestida de novia, del brazo de su padre. Lo vio desarmarse, mirarle con ese rostro embobado, con eso se dio más que pagada. Suspiró enamorada, adoraba provocar esas reacciones en él... ¿y qué si se vestía de nuevo? qué más daba... el resultado sería el mismo. Terminaría sacándole el vestido y viéndola con esas fachas y pensándolo bien, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar desnuda. En fin, si no salía ahora con el rato que llevaba en el baño, su flamante esposo no tardaría en mandar la puerta abajo pensando que me secuestraron o quién sabe qué cosas.

Fuera se encontraba un Ranma totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa, ya que él lidiaba en su interior con algo similar a ella.

Caminando de un lado para otro de manera impaciente pensaba - _¿Será que se arrepintió? -_ la idea lo aterró - _¡Diablos! me desespera no_ _saber qué pasa_ \- y empezó a repasar en su mente cómo había sucedido todo aquel día en el que se armó de valor para besarla.

 **FLASHBACK**

Después de tanto sufrimiento al fin se lo había dicho, aunque no le dio tiempo a dejarla responder antes de robarle un casto beso y salir huyendo. Realmente soy un cobarde cuando se trata de Akane, y después, apareció en mi cuarto tomándome por sorpresa con un nuevo beso, un poco más largo y que disfruté mucho, justo para decirme que sí se quería casar conmigo, sacarme la lengua y salir corriendo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sonrió para sí, era algo que siempre recordaría. Suspiró - Tal vez sólo estoy imaginando cosas - pero no podía evitar preocuparse del porqué Akane estaba tardando tanto en el baño - ¿qué podría haberle molestado desde que pusimos un pie en el hotel? la noté muy callada, será algo que dije… ¡rayos! sea lo que sea debo hablar con ella... _ella… ahora ella es mi esposa…_ \- pensó que bello sonaba y su rostro se suavizó, dejando escapar una suave sonrisa. Algo en su interior crecía, llenando su pecho de orgullo de saber que le pertenecía, de que se pertenecían el uno al otro, de su deber de protegerla, amarla y cuidarla siempre…- ¿¡Y si alguien la raptó!? - reaccionó de golpe, su instinto protector salió a la luz - Si no responde tumbaré esa maldita puerta - dijo emitiendo un gruñido - _Calma Ranma, ¿y si se está aseando_? - Se preguntó - Si me atrevo a entrar pegaría un grito y de un golpe me mandaría a China, y no tengo muchas ganas de salir de viaje hoy - dijo temeroso y con una gota de sudor recorriendo la frente. Se lo pensó mejor - Pero entonces necesito saber qué le pasa y no adelantarme a los hechos - Cuando se disponía a insistir nuevamente golpeando la puerta, fue interrumpido por el ruido del cerrojo, como si quitaran el seguro. Tuvo miedo, la puerta comenzó abrirse, en un momento su seguridad había desaparecido, y la imagen que le llegó a su retina, fue impactante.

Ahí estaba su esposa como un ángel, iluminándolo todo frente a él, instintivamente abrió la boca por la sorpresa, casi desencajando su mandíbula. No creyó que pudiera tener esa visión, ver el paraíso dos veces el mismo día; como cuando la vio entrar en la Iglesia vestida de novia, cuán afortunado se sintió que esa bella mujer iba a ser su esposa. Allí caminando junto a su padre del brazo para entregársela, sin duda era el día más feliz de su vida. Pero ahora estaba allí sólo para sus ojos y se veía increíblemente sexy, tragó duro y parpadeó varias veces sin creérselo, empezó a recorrerla con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, observó sus pies muy juntos y sus pantorrillas en curvas, en una pose de niña avergonzada; eso le encantaba. Luego fue subiendo por esas increíbles piernas tan bien formadas y que se veían endemoniadamente sensuales, cubiertas por esas medias, que, en contraste con su blanca piel, brillaban y parecían haberlo hipnotizado por un momento, haciéndolo respirar con dificultad, por lo decidió avanzar rápido. Pero lo que contempló a continuación lo dejó en shock. Medio muslo descubierto, mostrando esa fina piel, más arriba la única parte que no había tenido el privilegio de observar con detalle, se encontraba cubierta por una fina tela de encajes, las más bellas y sexys braguitas cubriendo esa parte de su anatomía. Fue cuando sintió que su corazón quería salirse, lo que hizo que se llevara instintivamente la mano al pecho en un amague por evitarlo. Siguió recorriéndola y tenía que reconocerlo, esas eran las caderas más bien formadas de todo Japón, y eran suyas… Emitió un gruñido extasiado, su torso estaba cubierto por la tela transparente del corsé, acentuándose en esa fina cintura por la cual la tomó muchas veces a propósito, exagerando sus intenciones para que no se hiciera daño, sólo por poder tocarla y estar cerca de ella. Es que sus manos siempre se acoplaban perfectamente allí, simplemente le encantaba. Continuó su recorrido por aquellos pechos que lo enloquecían, y que miraba con disimulo siempre que podía... Allí estaban... tan tentadores y provocativos que lo hacían tragar aquellas palabras que repitió tanto, ¿pechos planos? Claro que no, se dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza atontado por aquella visión tan deliciosa que le brindaba su ahora esposa.

Contempló con devoción cada detalle de su cuerpo, casi acariciándola, subiendo por ese fino cuello, esos blancos hombros al descubierto, una adorable expresión en su rostro de porcelana que la hacía parecía una muñequita. Su mirada viendo a cualquier lugar, sus ojos evadiendo los suyos, sus mejillas más rojas que de costumbre, con esa expresión de niña avergonzada y haciendo ese pequeño gesto, que era morderse el labio cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, y que desconocía que, con esa simple expresión, lo enloquecía. Parecía una ilusión, un sueño, y nuevamente esos pechos clamaron su atención, y él, dispuesto a dársela.

Pasaron algunos segundos, sentía la mirada de su esposo recorrerla entera, y podría jurar, que no sólo sus mejillas estaban rojas si no todo su rostro. Se hizo un incómodo silencio y empezó a desesperarse, trató de buscar la mirada de su esposo que se encontraba escudriñando su pechos - _Le seguirán_ _pareciendo planos... -_ pensó triste y rompió el silencio.

-¿No..no vas a decir nada? Yo… si no te gusto iré a cambiarme enseguida... sólo debo ir por mi equipaje - expresó con el rostro cabizbajo, expresión triste y con amenazas de llorar.

Rápidamente se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su equipaje, casi huyendo para que no la viera más así. Fue allí cuando su ahora esposo aterrizó, ya que su ángel salió de su campo visual, por lo que tardó en reaccionar, pero se acercó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para después, tomarla por los hombros clavando esos dos ojos azules en aquellos marrones que lo miraban con expresión triste, casi a punto de llorar. Entonces tomó con sus dos manos su rostro como si tuviera entre ellos el mundo y le habló.

-Si no dije nada es porque me dejaste sin palabras, Akane... - dijo un poco ronco y vocalizando muy bien su nombre, produciendo en el cuerpo de la chica, un placentero escalofrío. Enrojeció más, como si eso fuera posible.

-Ranma yo…- trató de hablar evadiendo su mirada, que aún reflejaba tristeza.

\- Akane.. - la interrumpió - Me encanta… - le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para poder verla fijamente, vio su rostro cambiar e iluminarse, esfumando la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

-Akane, quiero que me perdones por favor…

\- ¿Perdón? yo… ¿qué tendría que perdonarte? dijo extrañada.

-Por cada una de las veces que me atreví a insultar tu cuerpo, sé que te he lastimado mucho… - bajó su rostro arrepentido.

\- No, Ranma - dijo llevando una mano a su rostro en una caricia - yo no tengo nada que…

\- ¡Maldición, Akane! todo este tiempo he sido un cobarde, quiero que sepas que todos esos insultos eran la forma más cobarde que encontré para que no descubrieras lo que en verdad sentía por ti, y no quiero que te sigas martirizando con algo que jamás fue cierto. La verdad Akane.. es que siempre me has parecido hermosa - le dijo mirándola a los ojos de manera profunda, y añadió - Y.…terriblemente sexy… - terminó de decir disminuyendo el tono de voz en la última parte, y agachando la cabeza mientras un tono rojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-Ranma… - dijo akane sorprendida y feliz a la vez por aquella confesión - Ranma, entonces yo también te debo unas…

-Akane, escucha - dijo interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decirle. Sus manos se posaron nuevamente en los hombros de su esposa y apretando un poco le dijo - Akane, prométeme que no vas a enojarte por lo que voy a decirte - La ojiavellana sólo asintió de forma leve.

-Akane yo...yo te deseo... - hizo una pausa haciendo una honda respiración, continuó - y no desde ahora, te deseo desde que te vi por primera vez, como hombre que soy tú me fascinas…- finalizó.

Ya está, lo había dicho, enrojeció por confesarle aquello que sólo guardaba para él y que jamás se atrevió a decirle por miedo a que pensara que era un pervertido, pero al final se le había soltado la lengua, y no para decir alguna estupidez como solía hacer, ¿de dónde había sacado el valor? Poco importaba en ese momento, ya era hora de dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre.

Akane revivió en su mente aquel momento cuando se vieron desnudos en el baño, agrandó los ojos sorprendida para después bajar la mirada avergonzada.

Ranma ya no soportaba que ella pensara que era fea o poco femenina, ¡maldita sea! jamás fue verdad. Vaya forma más cobarde de ocultarle lo que sentía, pero no más, basta de alimentar esas inseguridades, inseguridades de las cuales yo mismo me encargué de crearle y que hacían que se entristeciera. Era hora de remediarlo todo, ahora entendía la tardanza en salir del baño, seguramente atormentándose con todas esas frases que me encargué de que quedaran en su mente; fea, poco femenina, marimacho, pechos planos... ya no iba a seguir callando y habló nuevamente.

\- Akane quiero que te quede algo muy claro - siguió confesando mirándole fijamente a los ojos - Y es que me a mí me encanta todo de ti, yo... yo quiero que de ahora en adelante lo creas así porque es cierto, sé que soy el culpable de muchas de tus inseguridades, pero te juro que voy borrar cada una de ellas con mis besos, porque Akane, desde que saliste por esa puerta, me estoy muriendo por besarte… En un movimiento rápido y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, capturó sus labios en un audaz beso que ella no vio venir, pero que al contacto sintió derretirse por la calidez de su boca, succionando sus labios de forma posesiva y delicada a la vez, siempre imaginó que sus besos serían así, pero la práctica superaba por mucho su imaginación.

Tras aquella confesión no pudo más que sentirse amada, dándole la confianza y seguridad para corresponder a ese beso con la misma intensidad, así que ella no quiso quedarse atrás, también necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y por supuesto, que también lo deseaba. Comenzó torpe pero luego le fue muy sencillo imitar el movimiento de los labios de su esposo con los suyos. Pronto, las manos de Ranma recorrieron sus costados por aquella tela fina y suave, devolviendo la imagen de ese ángel que había visto hace un momento, dibujó con sus manos, delineó su silueta ceñida por el corsé, hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura. Ejerció presión mientras intensificaba el beso, Akane, por su parte, se colgó de su cuello como pretendiendo hacer eterno aquel momento, disfrutando de su cercanía. Pronto comenzó a faltarles aire, fue cuando se obligaron a terminar el beso. Ranma se separó de golpe y respiró agitado, al encontrar los ojos de su esposa, agachó el rostro sonrojado por su osadía. No quería que ella pensara que sería así, quería ser delicado, pero ¡diablos…! cómo serlo viéndola como estaba ¡¿Es que acaso quería volverlo loco?! si supiera lo que le costó esperar hasta la noche de bodas... pero no había noche que no fantaseara con ella y verla así, sólo traía a su recuerdo esos locos sueños.

Akane vio el cambio de actitud en su ahora esposo, de valiente y decidida, pasó a ser nuevamente tímida e insegura. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de un momento a otro? pensó risueña, esa actitud de él le causaba ternura y se dijo a sí misma que tendría que darle un pequeño empujoncito.

\- Ranma…- dijo bajito, pero él sólo miraba sus pies. Seguía avergonzado - yo escogí este atuendo para esta noche y es para ti…- Ranma alzó la mirada sorprendido y ahí estaba su Akane, regalándole esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, y con ese color en sus mejillas que sólo él podía provocarle.

\- Akane.. ¿tú confías en mí, ¿verdad? - dijo mirándole a los ojos confidente y acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-Claro que sí- respondió por lo bajo.

-Yo quiero que, si crees que voy demasiado rápido, me lo digas ¿entendido? Si algo no te gusta o te incomoda sólo debes decirme y yo pararé enseguida ¿está bien? - Le decía con un tono de verdadera preocupación.

-Te prometo que así lo haré - le dijo risueña, realmente le encantaba que fuera tan protector con ella. Ahora más que nunca sabía que deseaba entregarse completamente a él.

-Estoy nervioso - le confesó - no quiero lastimarte y… - se quedó pensativo - tú sabes que va a doler... ¿cierto?

\- Sí, lo sé - asintió bajando la mirada cohibida esperando una respuesta, volvió la mirada hacia él y vio su rostro preocupado, realmente le amaba. Él no quería hacer nada que le pudiera implicar dolor, no quería lastimarla y ya se estaba sintiendo culpable, como lo amaba…- Por eso también estoy nerviosa, pero sé que todo va a estar bien - dijo alzando su mirada y tratando de sacar a su esposo de su conflicto interno, dándole confianza. La miró enseguida, se acercó a ella, tomó su barbilla con suma delicadeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. La peliazul sonrió ante esa inesperada muestra de ternura.

\- Ranma, sé que jamás me harías daño, confío plenamente en ti - Él le sonrió, siempre sabía qué decir, lo conocía tan bien... eso le infundió valor para continuar.

-De eso no te quepa la menor duda, tú eres mi vida, Akane - dijo una vez más sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo fácil que salían las palabras ahora. Una vez más se acercó a su oído y susurró - Eres lo más importante en mi vida, Akane, mi esposa... - dijo esto último en un susurro.

A los dos se les erizó la piel, con los ojos cerrados escuchaban sus respiraciones.

-Ranma…- susurró ahora ella en su oído, y él se fue acercando lentamente a su boca, saboreando despacio sus labios con suma delicadeza. Akane sintió como si una mariposa se posara en su boca, haciéndole cosquillas.

Apenas fue un leve roce al separarse, ya no cabía dudas, amaba a esa mujer - Si me permites...- dijo tomándola en brazos sorprendiéndola, a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño grito, la estaba cargando y llevándola a la recámara, como la típica pareja de esposos recién casados. Camino a la habitación, sólo se oía el fuerte latir de sus corazones, ansiando vivir la más bella experiencia de dos personas que se aman.

 **Fin**

¡Mi primer one-shot 😮 Estoy emocionada! realmente espero les haya gustado :D lo siento si esperaban lemon :P no son los únicos que se quedaron con las ganas, yo también xD realmente esto es muy raro ya que lo que tenía en mente fue muy diferente de lo que salió, me di cuenta que cuando escribes llega un momento que ya no eres tú la que maneja a los personajes son ellos actuando, sintiendo y yo soy su instrumento, el cual usan a su antojo :v para expresarse, quede impactada por que ni siquiera aquí me dieron gusto pero tal vez me desquite después, quien sabe se convierta en un two-shot , por eso me encantaría que dejarán su comentario para saber que les pareció y si quieren segunda parte.

¿Muy bien, quieren saber cómo empezó todo esto? Un día en un grupo de Facebook llamado Ranma Fans Para Siempre xD (El mejor grupo del mundo mundial ¡Únete!) el mundo se confabulo para que un grupo de chicas, todas con el mismo trastorno, de distintas partes del mundo se unieran con el único motivo, Amor por los fics ❤ de Ranma ½ y ellas son mis **#LocasPorElDiosGriego** chicas son las personas más extraordinarias que he conocido y cada una tiene un lugar en mi corazón a medida que fue pasando el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que seguro en otra vida debimos ser hermanas XD y que no importa que tan lejos estemos una de la otra nuestra amistad rompe barreras a ustedes mis niñas les dedico este mi primer fic, que por cierto fue el reto que nos impusimos cada una hacer un fic, lo cual fue una idea maravillosa sino, no tendríamos a estas fantásticas escritoras como lo son **#SusyChantilly** , **#SakuraSaotome,** **#LilyTendo89** , **#SailorDancer7** , y **#HannaNote** mi peque :3 aunque ella ya escribía xD y nos fue de gran ayuda a todas las que iniciamos en este mundo del fanfiction y que no se me escapen **#Yeca453, #Juany Rdz** y **#Lu chan 87** mis niñas sólo quiero decirles gracias! por todas las risas por todos los momentos felices, por los tristes y por su apoyo incondicional en cada uno de ellos, gracias a Dios por conocerlas las quiero un mundo ❤ dentro de poco nuestro aniversario siiii! No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad para acosar jajajaja a SusyChantilly quiero más de Vainilla jajaja y no y te me escapas #LilyTendo ya estoy deseando leer Planes Cruzados también les recomiendo leer El Plan de Ranma de SakuraSaotome y la nueva historia de Hanna Note Reencuentro para los que han visto Hana Yori Dango, Saludos al grupo de WhatsApp **#TrastornadosPorLosFics** en especial **Pao** , gracias por darme ánimos, **Joana** holi juju saludos

Antes de finalizar quiero hacer un agradeciendo especial a mi beta reader **#SakuraSaotome** que hizo su magia con este fic para que quedará realmente hermoso y no les sangraran los ojos xD gracias por todo el apoyo y la fe en mí, por no dejarme tirar la toalla, sabes que si fuera por mi tal vez este fic jamás hubiera visto la luz xD algo bueno debo estar haciendo para que una persona tan bella como tú crea en mí, este fic tiene un pedacito de ti 😗 gracias!

Les recomiendo seguir la página **Ranma-Fanfics-Por-Siempre-531148930552348/** siempre hacen muy buenas recomendaciones

Ahora si nos leemos pronto tengo muchas ideas y muchas historias rondando en la cabeza tal vez muy pronto los sorprenda con otra historia necesito prepararme mas para hacerlo bien y quedar contenta, eso es muy difícil voy a esforzarme, todo lo hago con amor para ustedes lo que nos leen un abrazo hasta pronto **#LindaAkanita**


End file.
